Fledgling
by SuperBitchOoO
Summary: Sebastian helps Ciel through his first feast as a demon, a tradition of sorts One-Shot


_READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THE FIC PERSON..._

_Oki so this is my very first fanfic. It probably sucks ass... never mind that this story does suck ass, this chapter is mostly consists of thoughts. Very minimal dialog. But I'm going to post it anyway! If you guys haven't read Robovacation's stories, I'd stop reading this and go read hers like RIGHT NOW. She has a beautiful way of thinking and her stories are always magnificent! I also just wanted to let you guys know how I do things around here. I write the entire story first, and I update the stories according to your review. So at the bottom of each chapter, I'll tell you how many reviews I want, and then hopefully you will deliver the goods to muah. BTW... the program that I type on has really shitty autocorrect, so if you see a misspelled word, please bring it to my attention so I can fix it. I would be very grateful! ^_^_

(~)

"My feet hurt, the air is full of dust, and it smells like horse manuer, this place is utterly disgusting! Why didn't we take the carriage Sebastian? What the bloody hell are we doing? And why in your right mind would you think it was ok to make me walk so far?!" Walking down this horrid road feels like hell. I have no idea where I'm going, but from the dirt path and miles of forest around me, I'm guessing it leads to a small town.

"A carriage would make it obvious that you are a person of nobility, when what we need to do is blend in with the commoners Master."

Well that explains the rags Sebastian dressed me in. I still can't believe he made me wear this, I feel like a poverty induced idiot. God damn that stupid 've been walking on this dirt road for what feels like hours before we come across a small villiage._ So I was right..._ It is incredibly tiny, only a few hundred people could live here at most. I absolutly loath places like this, they are small, undeserving, and should be crushed. But then again they provide us nobles with food and other essentials so I guess I should stop complaining. Sebastian leans down by my ear, and whispers softly "You will have to eat every soul in the village and more to curve the craving your body is developing and begin the reincarnation process from fledgling to demon. Once you start feeding, do not stop until everyone is devoured." Turning to look at Sebastian, who is too close for my comfort might I add, I compose my face to look expressionless. "Sebastian, how in hell do I... eat it?..." Sebastian gives me a pointed look. "The soul I mean."

"Were you paying attention to me at all on the way here?" Annoyance is evident on his face. I should have expected this from him though, I mean I did ignore him for quite awhile. "I go to so much trouble to help you, but yet you completely ignore me just for the sake of your own amusement." Sebastian straigtens his back and we continue to walk into town. "I guess, your just going to have to use your instincts." Demanding is how I do things, why ask when you can just skip through all the polite crap and get to the point.

Looking at Sebastian with a look of annoyance purposely put on my face, I walk over to the only Inn in this small piece, of a soon to be hell. The building is small, two storis, but can only hold maybe 5 rooms at maximum. The entire buiding is made of wood, upposed to the brick buildings around it. Obviously this is an old building, maybe one of the first built when the town was founded. There are drab, molding curtains on the inside, and the sign designating this building as an Inn is in need of a new paint job. At least the owner has at least a sliver of sense, he strategically placed the sign outward from the door so street-walkers can easily see it. But I can tell, this is going to be a bothersome trip.

We walk through the wooden doorway and see a small receptionist at the...desk? As if you could call that cheap, shitty peace of wood a desk. Sebastian turns to the old...wrinkly... thing that runs the Inn. I let my mind wonder, I know Sebastian will take care of the arrangements. So why should I associate myself with this disgraceful being. Looking around the disgusting room I am forced to be staying in, I know what im supposed to do, but that is not the cause for the fluttery feeling in my stomach. I am wondering if I will have the will and strength to take away someone's life. To be able to destroy a living being makes me feel powerful, even though I am not even a full-fledge demon yet. But to destroy the thing my whole fa-... _Stop. You are dwelling on the past you bumbling idiot. Dear lord will I ever get over the past? Can't I just forget it all? _Well I'm almost certain after a few centuries, this will be nothing of importance.

(~)

Apparently this lodge is known as Bernie's Inn. A fit name for a place of such filth. After Sebastian made arrangements with the creature, we trudge up the single flight of stairs. The hallway that holds the entrances to the rooms are caked in mud and mold. The wall paper is nearly half off the wall and the lighting fixtures are in need of a electricians miracle. We walk down the hall to our room number, 3. Sebastian removes the key to our room from his pocket. It shined brigtly, I am sure the key is made of nickle-silver. _Filthy low-lifes, can't even make a key of proper matrials_. He unlocks the door and we step into the most horridly decorated place I have ever laid my eyes upon. The first thing I notice is the furniture. If you could call it that. Has this room even SEEN a maid? Does the owner not know what a housekeeper is?! I swear the nerve of Sebatsian, forcing me to stay in such a low-lifetown. To allow such a disgrace is just madness. "Is this room not to your liking Master?" _That damn demon is smirking... SMIRKING at me! _"What the bloody hell do you think, Sebastian?!" The more his grin grown the more rage takes over. To hit him in the face would not ease my rage, and I know this, but yet I want to SO badly. But I restrain myself. I know he is just doing this for me and my limp strength. Instead I glare at him with deadly intent and turn back to this insufficient housing. I breath in my mouth and out my nose, just trying to calm down so I don't destroy everything at this very second. "Sebastian, you know the possible consequences of enraging me, don't do it again." His face gets darker, and I know he is upset now that his amusement has been taken away. I can't help it I smirk too, just to think that this Demon will service me till forver just makes me giddy. "Sebastian, clean this up at once, I refuse to live in such a state of filth." "Yes, My Lord."

(~)

It is June 19th, the time is 3:57 PM, and the massacre is about to begin. My hands are shaking, my vision is blurry, and I feel like my innards are about to spill out of me at this very moment. The previous night, Sebastian made the room decent, and I bathed, dressed and headed for bed without another word to him. Sebastian went to the trouble of traveling to another town so he 'wouldn't be tempted to eat my meal'. But now I am all alone in this town that I am supposed to destroy, and I dont know if I should... no, if I CAN do it. One side of me says it's my nature now, this is how the underworld works. But I can still feel the human in me screaming to run away before I rip these innocent people to bits. Because of this I have been in my hotel room for hours on end torturing myself. These are innocent people, how could you EAT them? But if I don't, I'll surley die. So do I destroy others for the sake of my well being, or do I destroy myself to protect the innocent. My mind is on the verge of giving in and I know thats what my body wants, to devour the pure. But my will is screaming and barganing with my body to leave, to just run away from this small village and never return. My body hungers, I feel it when I remember what I am. What I am becoming. I shake my head in confirmation. I know what I must do to achieve my goals. _Whatever it takes._

(~)

I don't know how to start. How do you just start killing people? Just begin, with no preparation? Taking away their life force just like that, no hesitation, no fear. I'm walking around the market place of this town. Looking at the people that will soon sustain me and die. There are little children running around playing tag. My chest aches when I think of their faces, the big eyes, freckles and smiles. Soon it will all disappear. I've been walking around, like in my hotel room, but now I'm formulating a plan. The farther I walk, the more I want to destroy this place. Despite the women, even despite the children, I want this place to disappear. After walking for hours on end I have a plan. I will follow one person, eat them and slowly pick off the people of the town, luring them into ally ways and small nooks and crannies until there are no more to devour. Without Sebastian here, I have limited options. With no idea on how to even consume a soul, I will just have to act on instinct, as Sebastian said.. If I have any.

I look around the street I am on, searching for my first victim. Even though all the people in this disgraceful place are filthy and most likely have rotting souls, they are still people. Based on that, I will try to make my first victim be poor, homeless, and old or near dieing. This way I can go unnoticed by the public for some time. With my eyes roaming the area for the perfect soul and my boy prepared for what is to come my sense of smell hightens and my muscles burn. Preparing for the hunt. Then I see him. An older man with dirt caking his face and arms and only rags for clothes.

I turn to look at the man, who is staring at me, confusion shown plain in his eyes. I let instinct take over and I lean my head down centimeters away from his. Now he is scared. His eyes widen and his pupils dialate. With his mouth slightly ajar I smirk triumphantly and press my porcelin mouth to his vile one. At first the kiss is nothing I would like to repeat as he tries to put effort into the kiss by attempting to shove his toung in my mouth. He is really that desperate to get off the street. But then 'my instincts kick my in the gut', and I sudently know what to do. I open my mouth wide to gain access to the deepest parts of his soul, all the while ignoring the taste of bile in my mouth from the man groping me. As soon as I widen my mouth the man gets the wrong message and squeezes my beautifuy sculpted ass. This is **NOT** ok. No one in exsistence has touched my ass, and now this cunt thinks he has all right to just reach behind and squeeze. My eyes shoot open in fury and the man slowly opens his eyes to gaze at me. What he sees must frighten him beyond belief because he franticaly pushes me away with no sucess. When he moves back so do I, and when he pushes forward, I move backward. You guessed correctly. Our lips have been sealed together. _What a different aproach to getting a meal..._I continue to follow what my body tells me to do and I attempt to force my prey to relax. Unfortunatley he does the complete opposite an tenses up tight like a coil. I feel my temper run short, _NOTHING IS GOING MY WAY! WHY THE HELL WOULD SEBASTIAN LEAVE ME HERE WITH NO KNOWLDGE ON HOW TO DO THIS! THAT STUPID DEMON! _And I hit him in the head, with the back of my hand, and he goes unconcious.

Now my curiosity is piked and my nerve wavers. I'm confused but intrigued, and I have no idea what to do now. So I try multiple things. Multiple disgusting things that I never wish to do again. I forcefuly shove my toung down the expanse of the man's throat. I almost vomit in pure disgust as I taste tobacco, cheap wine, and semen down in the depths of the man's body. With no luck in devouring the peasent, I quickly retracted my toung from his esophogus. I still don't know what to do, so now I'm sitting here, with my mouth attatched to an unconcious poor man, in the middle of a VERY busy street. Thinking about it isn't helping, neither is getting frustraded with that damn demon. Then I remember. When I was at the island with Sebastian, he tried to eat my soul. Recalling the memory makes me shudder, the feeling of having the life force drained out of you is definatley not something you would like to experience again. The excruciating pain that comes is beyond anything I can even fathom. If I could compare it to something, it would be like the air being sucked out of you, then your lungs crushed, and slowly all your organs and tissues are surging up twords your mouth. Thats all I experienced before It stopped. Maybe thats it, maybe thats what I need to do. I stop thinking and just do what i feel is correct. My instincts are telling me this is the way to do it but then again my instincts suck. I coax the pure entity out of the human's unconcious body, begging it to quench my thirst, stop the pain in my body that has gone unnoticed until now. Not soon enough I can taste it on the tip of my tounge, the pure, exhilirating soul that all humans have the unfortunate pleasure of holding. I can magine how it will taste in my mouth, the texture of it, how it will be beter than anything I have ever experienced. Finally that wonderful bundle of sensation hits me like a wall and it slithers itself down into my belly.

Our lips detatch and I drop the man's body to the ground. While his is dead and lifeless mine is overwhelmed by pleasure. My fingertips tingle and my vision blurs and suddently all I see is white. My arms spread with out my will, my eyes close and I stare at the sky in wonder. I bite my lip to keep a small moan from slipping and focus on what I'm feeling instead. My body begins to tremble with the overload of sensations and I close my eyes. I'm positive my knees will give out soon. Then it is all gone; the sensations, the tingling feeling, even the trembling dissapears in an instant. My eyes snap open to see the whole street staring at me with curiosity. Then **HE** comes out and I lose all sense of self-control. With my mind hazy I stare down my prey, a young woman around the age of 18 in a slender yellow and tan gown. She begins to run away along with the rest of the townfolk as my beast comes to the surface. The villagers run to my left, and the girl follows. Before I know it, the chase begins and I am sprinting down street after street, getting coser and closer to my next bundle of pleasure. All too soon I am running next to her at a leisurely pace. The woman turns to stare at me in horror and I tilt my head and smile sadisticaly, just to add a little spice to the meal. My human self is yelling in protest to the way things have turned out, but my beast is howling for a better challenge. For more prey, for anything to make the hunt more exciting. I feel my musces coil and tense in anticipation and before I know it I have jumped onto her, my legs wrapped around her back and sheathed claws digging into her back. Again I experience the sensation of pure bliss. But this time I expect it, and before her body drops to the ground, I have dashed off to destroy the crowd of humans and sensation. My name is Ciel Pahtomhive, I am 13 years old, and I am Hell's youngest demon.

(~)

_Alright so that was my very first chapter of Fanfic ever... Lordy Lord this is gonna be awhile. Well please Read&Review. And also, make sure to READ ROBOVACATION... READ IT... Also, if you were wondering why the Inn is named Bernie's Inn...well, one time my sister and I were playing Left 4 Dead 2, and we rescued a garden gnome from a carnival, and we named him Bernie... so i just decided to name the Inn in his honor. ^_^_

_1 R&R = 3 weeks_

_5 R&R = 2 weeks_

_10 R&R = 1 week_


End file.
